A MonStar's Birthday
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: Moon and Toffee's precious little MonStar is turning one and they are hosting a small party to celebrate. Everything goes well even if a few hi jinks insure. A Moon x Toffee and MonStar story.


**A one shot requested by one of my fans. *giggles in glee at the fact I have fans* Thank you for the idea. I tried making it standalone but I don't think I did very well in that. If you get confused at the characters being given I present answers in my story "A Tale of Moon and Monsters", it's a Moon x Toffee fanfic.**

 **Warning: this one-shot is rated A for adorable.**

The main Ballroom of Castle Butterfly was strung with various decorations that seemed to be for a massive party of some sort. The small crowd of friends that was currently talking to each other in the ballroom was far from massive and actually seemed somewhat dwarfed by the various decorations around them. On one side of the ballroom was a surprisingly short table with various appetizer like dishes on it in addition to a rather decent sized cake with a single candle on top of it. Right above the table a magical levitation spell was used to adjust a sign saying 'Happy Birthday Star' with a meticulous hand. Everyone looked over and chuckled at the figure using magic to do the adjusting on the sign with two figures stepping forward towards them. The first of the figures to speak to her was Buff Frog captain of the Royal Butterfly guard with an amused if worried tone in a Russian accent.

"You don't need to be so meticulous Willow, everything will be fine." The figure sighed and turned to Buff Frog with a determined look in her blue eyes as she replied.

"I just want things to be perfect for my granddaughter's first birthday, and I will take nothing less." The duo chuckled at this with the next figure speaking up.

"You don't need to be so persnickety though, Star is only one you know." Willow turned towards Helsinki Greyjoy, Master Royal engineer and cousin to Moon Butterfly, and sighed slightly.

"I know, I just want things to turn out right as opposed to…" She trailed off slightly with the duo looking slightly uncomfortable.

Moon and Willow had been in a… strained relationship for most of their lives with Willow now trying to make up for it in any way possible; including being a perfect grandmother for Star. Helsinki and Buff Frog came in close and gave her a group hug to cheer her up with Willow returning it after a few seconds. As they parted Buff Frog spoke again.

"You need not worry, grandchildren always love their grandparents; it's practically a fact as far as I can tell." Willow smiled with a slight tear coming down her face at Buff Frog's words looking up at the duo happily. Their bonding was stopped as the royal family Butler, though the family viewed him as much more than that, stepped out of the great double doors to the room and began speaking with a smile on his normally blank face.

"Presenting Star Butterfly, here for her first birthday." Everyone turned to where Star would come in with everyone giving a massive "Awwwww" at the sight that was presented before them.

Two people were each holding one of Star's hands so she could walk on her feet without fear of falling with massive grins on their faces. One was a humanoid lizard with greyish-blue skin, green eyes, and black hair wearing a purple vest, white shirt, and brown pants; the king of Mewni Toffee Butterfly. The figure next to him had let down knee length bluish-silver hair, blue eyes, a magenta colored diamond mark on each cheek, and strange winding black tattoos done over parts of her body while wearing an informal blue dress and white elbow length gloves; Queen Moon Butterfly. Between them was a tiny girl with light grey skin, brilliant green eyes, silver hair done in pigtails, and a rose colored heart marking on each cheek wearing a light blue one-piece with pink pictures of narwhals and octopi all over it; Princess Star Butterfly. She looked up at everyone and giggled happily attempting to move forward with her parents helping her stand upright as she walked. As Star moved in everyone surrounded her and began cooing over Star to the point where they began picking her up and pinching her cheeks. Moon and Toffee just smiled at that as Star loved being the center of attention in these situations with Star's giggling being sweet music to their ears.

As Star was passed around people began singing happy birthday to Star with Star shrieking in glee at seeing everyone so happy. When she saw the cake that she was being taken towards Star began waving her hands and looking at the cake with great earnestness. They brought Star in close to the cake with Star trying to grab it and getting frustrated that it was just out of reach. At this point she was handed off to Willow who held Star and blew over her head blowing the candle out making Star blink in shock for a second before trying to grab the cake again. Moon giggled resting her head on Toffee's shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist with Toffee leaning his head down and wrapping his arm around Moon's waist as they watched people get served cake.

After a little while several people who were Moon's friends came up with children of their own to Moon. Heckapoo and her wife/girlfriend Lucy O'Mally, one of Moon's Monster friends who had been with Moon for years before she met Toffee, brought up their 2 year old son Rico. Lily Forest , Leader of a group of magic using female warriors known as the Guardians of Mewni, and her husband Lord Trogdor Avarius, Leader of the Monster clan Avarius, brought up their 3.5 year old daughter Alexis. River and his wife Bonibell, pixie Empress of Pixtopia, brought up their 6 month old son Tempest who was already as big as Bonibell. And King Ponyhead who brought up his 1.5 year old daughter Princess Ponyhead who was hiding behind her dad's mane nervously looking around.

"Say, should we put the kids to the side and just let them play with each other for the time being before they get their cake?" Lily spoke smiling as her daughter pulled at her hand anxiously with Moon smiling as she responded.

"Of course, let the kids interact with each other for a little while as we catch up. We have all day after all." Moon smiled as she watched the five kids be led to a side play pen area as the adults all gathered around looking at what the kids would do.

The kids sat staring at each other for a minute until Alexis went over to Tempest and picked him up cradling him like a doll with Tempest looking up at her in confusion and awe sucking on a pacifier. Ponyhead floated softly over the Alexis and began snuffling at Tempest with Alexis holding him out so Ponyhead could see him better. As the adults gave out "awww's" of happiness Star crawled over and grabbed one of Rico's still short baby horns and pulled slightly eliciting a squeak from Rico. Star giggled at that with Rico mumbling a little and grabbing onto Star's tail pulling it getting a squeak out of Star with Rico giggling now. As the two giggled a little Alexis came over and began "talking" to them as best a young kid could saying something along the lines of not hurting friends. As she finished she pushed the kids together making them hug which they did with some gusto as the adults gave out another "awwww". Buff Frog wiped a tear off his cheek and spoke softly.

"Why is it kid interactions are always so cute no matter what?" Everyone chuckled and split into groups catching up with each other with Moon and Toffee meeting with Heckapoo and Lucy O'Mally.

"So, I see you two have been holding up just fine. How is your dimension Heckapoo?" Toffee spoke calmly with Lucy answering him.

"Oh, jus what's normal there. Ye wouldn't believe the factions that are springing up now a days thanks to imported ideas. There's even a group of monks who have set up shop in a run-down temple collecting ancient knowledge from other dimensions just because they were bored." Toffee nodded with Heckapoo following up after Lucy.

"I see you have decided to keep this a small affair Moon all things considered." Moon smiled at Heckapoo and answered for everyone.

"Star has already been presented to the kingdom so I saw no need to host a big event for her first birthday, just a small event with friends and family only." After a second's pause Moon asked the one question she still wanted an answer too. "If you are both girls, how is it that you have a biological son?" Heckapoo and Lucy laughed at Moon's question with Heckapoo answering.

"We're never going to tell you Moon just like all the other times you asked; it just makes things more interesting to have you guess constantly." Moon groaned slightly with the adults continuing to talk with each other for a little while as they didn't get into groups like this frequently anymore.

After some time talking Moon got a small tug on her dress hem making her look down seeing Alexis Avarius there still holding Tempest. Moon knelt down as close to her level as possible to talk to her.

"What are doing over here?" Alexis pointed to the playpen and spoke.

"Sta is clmbing tha curtans." Moon looked up in confusion and whooped shock at what she saw.

Everyone turned looking at Moon in shock and then turned to see what she was looking at giving out mixtures of shocked looks and laughter. Rico and Princess Ponyhead were watching Star who was in fact climbing up a curtain in the ballroom using her claws on her hands and feet. In the process Star had also managed to rip off her one-piece and was now naked as she scaled the curtain. That part was at least normal, Star seemed to hate clothes when she didn't need them for warmth, what made Moon gasp in shock was the fact that Star was already 10 feet off the ground and climbing fast. Moon and Toffee immediately went underneath where Star was with Moon calling out to people.

"Don't worry, we have this under control." Moon knew she had it under control but seeing her daughter that high in the air still made her worried.

Toffee began calling out to Star making her stop and look down at them giggling holding onto the curtain swaying slightly. Changing into her Butterfly form Moon lifted off the ground as people began laughing at just how strange the situation was. Some people commented on how strong and adventurous Star was, just like her parents. As Moon got to Star's level star began reaching out to Moon with one of her hands while swaying on the curtain dangerously with Moon heart skipping a beat. She knew her daughter could heal from the fall, but she still didn't want her to be hurt in the first place and grabbed Star trying to pull her off the curtain with Star holding on to the curtain fiercely. A few people then commented on how Star didn't seem to like cloths in the slightest which was just like Moon when she was alone with Toffee. At this Moon blushed a brilliant crimson and shouted at everyone to shut up while she was working. As she did so however Star managed to pull out of Moon's grasp, showing just how strong Star already was, and began falling through the air. Fortunately for everyone Toffee was there to catch Star easily and held her close cooing to her while Star laughed giddily at what had just happened. As Moon lighted down people began applauding the spectacle with one of the audience, River in particular, calling out.

"Good show Star, just like your mother would have done." Moon took Star from Toffee and held her close to stop her beating heart with Toffee speaking.

"Everything is fine sweetie, Star seemed to enjoy that actually." Everyone around began breaking back up into groups with Moon's heart stilling to the point where she began laughing and spoke to Toffee.

"Yeah, Star is fine and that was a rather interesting turn of events." She held Star out at arm's length and booped Star's nose making Star giggle. "You are mommy's little adventurer aren't you. Yes you are my little MonStar." Moon kissed Star's nose with Willow coming up and speaking.

"MonStar eh? Is that your nickname for her?" Moon and Toffee nodded holding Star between them as Butler came up with a change of clothes for Star. "Well it suits her, and I see you haven't found a solution to Star's clothing shredding problem." Toffee shrugged as Moon helped Butler put Star into another one-piece identical to the first making Star struggle something fierce.

"Some babies just don't like to wear clothes." Toffee smiled and continued speaking. "Our MonStar seems to be one of those babies except she has claws to help her rip off clothing." Star began futzing and was at the point of crying when Moon pulled on Toffee giving him a look. "Seriously Moon, do I really have to?" Moon nodded spekaign quickly.

"It's the only thing that cams her down for sure." Toffee sighed and took Star from Moon kissing Star's forehead. Star looked up in confusion and pulled Toffee's snout down biting on the end of it with fully developed sharp teeth with the surrounding trio laughing at this. "It does have a side effect of being funny and cute at the same time you know." Toffee groaned slightly but secretly he did enjoy it. Through the pain of being bitten he saw one of Star's happiest expressions as she gazed into his eyes every single time; he just hoped it wouldn't become a habit that would stick for long term.

At this point the adult's decided to give the kids their slices of cake with predictable results. Being very young the kids didn't have the best table manners and began splattering cake everywhere as they ate messily. Normally good parents would interfere and feed them themselves but the parents just laughed at this giving them leeway for today. Alexis was only one who tried eating neat since she was the oldest but halfway through threw her fork down and began scooping the cake into her mouth with her bare hands. After they had finished eating the kids were rounded up and cleaned off by Willow who then gave them story time much to the kids delight. Moon decided to listen in on the story instead of talking with the other adults and recognized it somewhat as part of her story years ago.

Around nine years ago Moon had started a revolution by running away from home to defeat a group that was controlling her mother like a puppet known as the Shadow Clause. With the support of many groups and friends Moon finally managed to prevail after her mother challenged Moon to a duel and promptly surrendered to Moon during the duel passing the crown to her. Moon sighed and smiled at the bitter-sweet memories of coming out victorious but only at a great price both on a kingdom wide scale and on a personal level. This story Willow was telling however was more lighthearted, a time when Moon had stormed a fortress to free a royal house friendly to Moon by using a gigantic Gingerbread man. Moon chuckled at the story remembering how it had been Bonibell's idea to use that as the enemy would not expect it in the slightest. 'Well, they did not expect it and it did work.' Moon thought to herself as the children listened in awe. Willow finished up the story by saying that after the battle the rebel leader, being Moon, had decided to be merciful and let any captured soldiers join her side no questions asked. Moon smiled remembering that moment when she stood tall and showed she was willing to take a great risk leaving herself vulnerable to sabotage to show the people that she was a merciful leader even to her enemies. As she thought about that Toffee came up to her and wrapped his arm around Moon's shoulder bringing her in close before speaking.

"Reminiscing are we?" Moon chuckled scotching in close to him wrapping her arm around his waist before speaking.

"In a sense yes. I'm surprised mom can tell these stories with a straight face considering her role in it." Toffee smiled sadly and kissed Moon on the forehead before replying.

"She knows what she did was wrong but made the right choice in the end despite the damage that had been done to her. I'd say she was just as heroic for surrendering as you were for running away." Moon chuckled before replying.

"Odd, those actions are usually not considered heroic in the slightest." They chuckled as the story was wrapped up with the children being herded back to their parents. Star crawled up to her parents who picked her up with Moon grabbing onto them yawning slightly. "Are you sleepy already my little Monstar? Does someone need a nap?" Moon cooed over Star who curled up in her mom's arms blinking sleepily as Toffee spoke.

"It's not that surprising she's tired already, three hours for her is an awful long time for a one year old." Moon linked in shock as she realized it had been three hours given how the sun had moved in the sky. "You lost track of time again didn't you?" Moon looked into Toffee's eyes seeing him smile sweetly at her in a teasing way. "Was Star's birthday that much fun for you?" Moon blushed slightly holding Star close to her as she replied while smiling.

"Well I just like seeing Star happy, she's so much of my world after all." Moon looked down to see Star had fallen asleep and was sucking on her tail like a binkie as Toffee chuckled and replied.

"She might as well be the center of mine, with you right next to her." He kissed Moon's cheek with Moon blushing even more snuggling into Toffee's side. "I also made Star's birthday a sleepover so the other kids and our friends will be staying over tonight. Is that fine with you?" Moon raised her eyebrow with Toffee replying in a relaxed manner.

"Of course my queen, especially since I was involved in the planning." They chuckled as they left to put Star to bed. Star's party was over for the most part, but with Moon's friends here they would be catching up for quite some time. Star could open her presents tomorrow, they didn't honestly need to show everyone Star opening her presents after all.


End file.
